The Tale of a Vampire
by Jinu-san
Summary: It's the story of my vampire shoyru, Dusell. Please R&R! Complete.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything about Neopets. I do own the shoyru characters mentioned. Take their personality/traits/looks and I will hunt you down. Thank you.  
  
I know that this chap. is short, but it is a prologue after all. Please R&R! Thankies ^^;  
  
Prologue  
  
Sweat drops rolled down my forehead as I stared wide-eyed at the ray before me. Dr. Sloth, who was at its controls, shouted, "Number 37 ready for testing." He placed goggles over his eyes, as did the other figure in the room. A laser beam shot from the ray and surrounded me. As the beam dispersed into the air, Dr. Sloth and the figure removed their goggles. Dr. Sloth cursed faintly and picked me up roughly then tossed me to the other as if I was a rag doll.  
  
"Are you sure he is a failure?" The cloaked figure asked quite anxiously. Dr. Sloth nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes," he sighed, "Do whatever you please." Dr. Sloth walked away to get his next victim.  
  
The figure holding me lowered its hood, but I couldn't tell who or what it was. Suddenly two sharp fangs were embedded into my neck. I tried to scream, but it was no use. My mouth would not let me speak. My eyes began to close... 


	2. The Turning

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I DO NOT own any Neopet related things in this  
story.  
  
Please R&R and I'll give you a cookie ^^;  
  
[The Turning]  
  
I didn't know where I was when I awoke, but it was a horrible place. I tried to stand, but couldn't. Bodies prevented me from doing so. After a struggle, I finally managed to get to my feet and have a look around. I was in a rather small room that looked as if it were used as one huge grave. Many dead neopets lied around me. I had wondered why I wasn't dead like them.  
  
Suddenly I heard footsteps heading towards me. I fell to the ground and hoped not to get spotted, but someone picked me up by the scruff of the neck. I glanced up to see a shoyru looking at me with icy yellow eyes. The shoyru laughed, "Ah, so you are awake #37. I thought I heard something." I struggled to break free, but the shoyru had a tight grip. "Don't worry," he continued, "I am not going to hurt you. I am Jangelius and I will be looking after you for awhile."  
  
Jangelius carried me out of the room and to another. This one, however, was part of a living quarter. The walls had been covered with concrete and there was very little furniture in the room. A bed occupied a corner and a chair in the opposite corner. Jangelius sat on the bed and motioned for me to take a sit.  
  
"No thanks," I replied smugly, "I am quite capable of standing." Jangelius shrugged.  
  
"Fine, as you wish," he paused a moment before continuing, "I suppose you wondered what you were doing in a room with dead bodies when you yourself weren't?" I nodded. "Quite simple you see," Angel continued, "I am a vampire and before I became what I am, I had a son. This son had similar marking to mine and was lost a bit ago. Until I found you, that is."  
  
I had taken notice to Jangelius's markings as he spoke. He was a light brown shoyru with three darker brown lines around his tail and right arm. Then I looked at my own. I was red and had three darker red lines around my left arm and the horn on my head.  
  
"So you are saying..." I stopped, "...that you are my father?" Jangelius nodded.  
  
"Yes. You see, Sloth and I are trying to make a new race and so far, all the experiments have failed. All the failed experiments are given to me, whom I eat." My eyes grew wide.  
  
"You...eat us?"  
  
"No, no. I won't eat you now. I only take your blood." Jangelius explained, "Seeing as Sloth would get mad if I kept any of these experiments alive, I decided I would turn you into a vampire."  
  
"So I had no choice in the matter. What if I don't want to live off blood for the rest of my life?" I stated angrily.  
  
"I am sorry, but I had no choice. I wanted to see if it was really you, my son."  
  
"Do I even have a name? Or will I just be referred to as it? I won't have to work here, will I? What if I am not your son?" I started asking all these questions one after another. Jangelius stared at me until I had stopped.  
  
"Yes. You are #37. You do not have to work here, however, you must live here. If you are not my son, though, you will not be permitted to stay here."  
  
"My name's a number?" I laughed, "Oh that's just great. I could be at a deli and they'll call '37!' and I'll yell 'here here! I'm #37!'" Tears were forming in my eyes from laughing so hard. Jangelius stared at me like I belonged in a nut house.  
  
"Until you can think of a better name, that is what you will be called, #37." Jangelius stood and walked to the door, "Do you want anything to drink?" I nodded slightly.  
  
"How about a coke?" I asked, "Or won't I like that anymore? No, no, probably not." Jangelius had left the room. I however was still busy arguing with myself.  
  
A few minutes later Jangelius had returned. In his hands was a jar of a deep red liquid. I gulped as I looked at the container.  
  
"I don't have to drink that, do I?"  
  
"Only if you want to live," Jangelius replied shortly.  
  
"In that case, just kill me now."  
  
"I cannot do that. Now drink." Jangelius tossed the jar to me. Surprisingly I caught it without spilling a drop. I looked down at the jar and closed my eyes.  
  
One... I counted to myself Two... I can't believe I am going to do this. Three... I quickly took a swig of the liquid and nearly spat it out, but after awhile it began to taste...good. I turned to Jangelius, a smirk on my face.  
  
"Where do I get more?" 


	3. A Soul for Jangelius

DISCLAIMER: Read one of the first two, please?  
  
Please R&R!  
  
A Soul for Jangelius  
  
It had been a year since I became a vampire. As an anniversary present, Jangelius decided that we would go out for the night. To where, I don't know, but he said it was going to be great.  
  
I sat by the window, watching the sun set. I clung to the cloak around me so I would not go up in flames. The sun seemed to be debating with itself on whether or not to fall into a slumber. It took awhile, but finally it drifted beneath the hills. Total darkness engulfed the entire area.  
  
"Jangelius," I called out, "Can we go now? The sun has set." Jangelius walked into the room.  
  
"Hold on," he said as he grabbed his cloak, "The village isn't going anywhere." I jumped up excitedly.  
  
"Village?" I questioned, seeing if he would crack. Jangelius just nodded.  
  
"Yes, but I will not tell you anymore." Jangelius walked to the door, "Are you coming or not?" I quickly followed as if I were a puppy summoned by its master.  
  
"How much longer?" I complained. We had been flying for what seemed like hours and my wings hurt so bad. Jangelius laughed.  
  
"Not much longer now," he assured me, "It's just over that hill." The older vampire raised a finger towards the mountains in the distance. I whimpered softly.  
  
"But it's so far!"  
  
"Do you want your present or not?" Jangelius reminded me why I had come, "Plus if we turn back, we will be ashes in a few hours." I sighed, knowing he was right.  
  
About an hour later, we finally reached the hills. Jangelius landed softly on the ground, while I experimented with landing roughly on my rear. Jangelius laughed as I stood.  
  
"So, where's my present?" I asked anxiously. Jangelius walked over to some bushes and pushed them aside. A rather large village rested peacefully. A few people ran about, it seemed they were already making breakfast.  
  
Breakfast?, I thought to myself, at this hour? Then again, I used to eat breakfast at this time too.  
  
"Are you coming?" Jangelius interrupted my thoughts. He was already halfway to the town. I nodded and hurriedly followed.  
  
As we entered the village, those who were running around could no longer be seen. There was a rather large fire burning, with a just as large ham cooking over it. I looked around, trying to spot something that would be of some interest to me, but found nothing.  
  
Jangelius had walked to the other end of the village, also looking for something I suppose. He let out a whistle and suddenly the village was over packed. People of all sizes streamed out of the huts as if they were newly made wounds.  
  
I grinned and looked at Jangelius. He looked back, giving me a smile.  
  
"We feast."  
  
Jangelius laughed as his last victim feel to the ground. I, too, let my latest meal fall to the floor.  
  
"That was wonderful, Jangelius," I complimented. He nodded.  
  
"I though you would like it." He was about to say something else, but soft crying interrupted his thoughts.  
  
I perked my head, trying to zone in on the sound. It was coming from behind one of the huts. Jangelius towards it, and disappeared behind the small house. He emerged seconds later with a tiny blue bundle.  
  
I looked at it, "What in the world is that thing?" Jangelius dropped it on the ground. The bundle stretched out, revealing itself. It's blue fur looked untidy and its eyes were full of hunger. The lupe pup looked up at Jangelius and yelped slightly as if it were asking for help.  
  
"Pathetic," Jangelius muttered. He picked the pup up and roughly tossed him to me, "Enjoy." I smirked and drove my fangs into its neck. The pup let out a screech and limply fell into my arms.  
  
A faint muttering could be heard just then. Jangelius and I turned to face an older lupe. The lupe continued his muttering and cast a glance at Jangelius, "You will be sorry Jangelius. Your life will no longer be the same." The lupe faded away in the gusts of wind.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, Jangelius had fallen to his knees. Pain filled thoughts of passed evils passed over his eyes.  
  
"What have I done..." 


	4. The Morning After

DISCLAIMER: Read one of the first two. Thanks.  
  
Please R&R!  
  
[The Morning After]  
  
I awoke to the sounds of light sobbing. It wasn't like anyone here to cry. As I stepped into the hall, the crying bellowed throughout the place. Groggily, I made me way towards the sound. They were coming from Jangelius' room. I knocked lightly on the door. A shaken Jangelius answered.  
  
"Dusell? Is that you?"  
  
"Yah," I quickly replied, "What's up? Sounds like you are crying." The sound of the lock being opened could be heard. The door opened slowly. Jangelius stood there, looking at his feet. By the look of his eyes, you could tell that he had indeed been crying.  
  
"Nothing." Jangelius responded, "Nothing's up. Just an upset stomach I believe. I'll be fine in a day or two." I had now entered the room and was helping Jangelius to his bed.  
  
"If you are sick, then maybe you should get some rest. I will bring you something to eat." I was out of the room before Jangelius even had time to respond.  
  
I was rooting through the fridge, wondering what I would take back to Jangelius. I mean, it's not like we had cartons of blood just sitting around. Someone had walked up behind me; I could sense their presence. I turned to see Dr. Sloth staring down at me. For the past year, Jangelius and I were careful not to reveal my existence to Dr. Sloth, afraid of what he might do.  
  
A nervous smile crept on to my face, "Hey?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked, a harsh tone in his voice. I thought about telling him lies, but decided against it. It would land Jangelius, and me, in a lot more trouble.  
  
"Dusell," I spit out. I had chosen the name of one of my victims from the village last night. Has a lovely ring to it, though. "Or as you would know me, #37," I added after a bit of thought. A dumfounded look overcame his face.  
  
"You can't be. My assistant disposed of all the failed experiments!"  
  
"Not me," I muttered, "He believed me to be his son, and so he changed me." Dr. Sloth now gazed at me with pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
"He knew!?" I nodded weakly.  
  
"I never wanted any of these to happen. I'll leave now." I turned to return to Jangelius' quarters, but my capturer stopped me.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" He asked and pushed me up against the wall.  
  
"To Jangelius' quarters."  
  
"No you are not. I will not allow a fugitive in my lab!"  
  
"Fugitive!? What do you mean!? I'm not the one who captured innocent pets and performed experiments on them. You did. And Jangelius is just as much to blame. I never wanted any of this. I didn't ask to be able to leave forever. And I am the fugitive? Feh, I'm outta here." I hissed angrily and hurried from the room. I had totally forgotten about Jangelius and the mission I had assigned myself. All that was on my mind now was a way out of here. 


	5. Escape From Sloth

DISCLAIMER: Please read one of the first two.  
  
Please R&R!  
  
[Escape from Sloth's lair]  
  
"Trespasser in sector 14!" A voice boomed on the intercom. I suppose I really was a fugitive now. I was an escapee. My feet grew tired, but I kept going. Jangelius would be mad, but he would have to deal with it.  
  
I found my way out of the lab, having to stop and feast on a few of the guards on my way out. From here, I... was lost. I looked around. My foot sunk into the earth as I stepped on it. I spread my wings and hovered for a moment before choosing a direction. I suddenly realized that I had no cloak to protect me from the sun. I would burst if I stayed out here. Suddenly, something dropped over me. I thought it was one of Sloth's minions and began to push away from whatever it may be.  
  
"Calm down. You'll burn up if you stay in the sun!" Someone caught hold of my arm and hissed. I could not recognize the voice.  
  
"Jangelius?" I asked, hoping it would be him.  
  
"No, no," I heard from above me, "Jounouchii's the name!" He sounded rather cheerful.  
  
"And you are?" I asked.  
  
"I've told you!" Jounouchii laughed, "Jounouchii!"  
  
"No, no," I said quite annoyed with his cheerful disposition, "What are you doing, I mean."  
  
"Helping you of course."  
  
"And why would you be doing that?"  
  
"Can't say. Just seems like the right thing to do, plus, I wanted to get away from there."  
  
"You were being held there too?" I asked, interested in the one who had chosen to help me, "How long?"  
  
"Two years. They finally got to me with their experiments yesterday. Pf!"  
  
"Wait... Then you must be.." I paused, "A perfect experiment!" I wondered how they could have done it. In all the time I was there, not one experiment proved successful.  
  
"My friend Kanusi," Jounouchii continued, "Was also being held. He, however, escaped yesterday." I nodded and felt Jounouchii's grip loosening. "It's our stop!" he yelled as we pushed our way out of the moon's gravity system and into another. Jounouchii and I both landed face first on the ground, knocked out cold. 


	6. A Faithful Companion

DISCLAIMER: Read one of the first two.  
  
Please R&R!  
  
[A Faithful Companion]  
  
When I came to, Jounouchii was gone, where he went, I do not know. It was night, however, so I went to remove my cloak, only to find that it was gone. With a quick glance around, I noticed it lying in a pile and went to pick it up. A yellow bundle tumbled from it.  
  
The yellow ball bounced up and instantly went into a defensive position. I took note it was a dragoyle, a rare petpet that looked like a mini shoyru. "It's okay little fella," I said, trying to calm him, "I don't want to hurt you." The dragoyle remained fixed in his stance. "I am Dusell," I said, trying to show him I wasn't bad. Ok, so I don't have a soul, but that doesn't mean I can't be good.  
  
"Phelios," he hissed lowly, not letting down his guard.  
  
"Can you tell me where I am?"  
  
"Neopia of course."  
  
"Where? I am not familiar with the name." Phelios blinked, quite confused.  
  
"You no know of Neopia?" I shook me head.  
  
"No. I am from Glogre." Phelios blinked yet again.  
  
"No hear of it."  
  
"I see. We must have fallen on to another planet." I paused, "Say, there wasn't another shoyru here when you found me, was there?" Phelios shook his head.  
  
"Just you. I stay to make sure you okay." I nodded.  
  
"Thank you Phelios. Would you mind showing me around? I asked, hoping he would. Phelios nodded.  
  
"Yes, maybe you find your friend." Phelios had finally moved, walking towards me. He stuck out his hand and I shook his small paw.  
  
"Maybe..." I muttered to myself. 


	7. Reunions

DISCLAIMER: Read one of the first two.  
  
Please R&R!  
  
[Reunions]  
  
After Phelios had shown me around Neopia, he led me to a small cave in the middle of a forest. A small pool of water rested outside. It looked so peaceful. "My home," Phelios told me, "Welcome to stay." He motioned for me to enter.  
  
The cave was not too big and not too small on the inside. A large straw bed was in one of the corner. Phelios curled up on the edge of the bed. I laid down at the top and slowly drifted asleep.  
  
When I awoke, Phelios was still asleep. I decided to stay inside until he woke up. Of course, I couldn't go out anyway. The sun crept into the cracks of the cave walls, reaching for me. I pulled the blankets over my head, so I wouldn't burn up. I could hear Phelios stirring, "Phelios, could you block the entrance or something?"  
  
"Phelios?" a familiar voice asked, "Is that this rat?" I peeked out from under my blanket to see Sloth holding a frantic Phelios by the tail.  
  
"Let him go!" I hissed angrily and lunged at him, forgetting about the sun. Sloth laughed as my arm caught on fire. "Arg!" I dived back under the blanket.  
  
"I'll be taking your little friend," Sloth said as he left the cave. I watched helplessly from my cover. /No.../ I though to myself, /My only friend... Gone./ I curled up on the prickly straw and slowly drifted asleep.  
  
I awoke to the sound of an owl hooting. Slowly raising the blanket around me, I realized that it was night. I hopped out of bed and headed outside, ready to start my search for Phelios. I stood outside for a moment, taking in deep breathes of air. I waited to see if I would smell Phelios; there was a faint scent, but not much.  
  
"Hold on," I muttered as if I were talking to Phelios, "I'll help you." I spread my wings and lifted off of the ground, but didn't get very far.  
  
"You!" I was suddenly tackled to the ground and landed roughly on my back. I tried to ignore the tingling running along my spine and looked at my attacker. I was quite shocked.  
  
"Jangelius?" I managed to push him off me, despite the pain I was in, "What do you think you are doing?" I stood, brushing the dirt off me.  
  
"You got me tossed out of my humble home. It was so comfortable. I had free food and everything of the like, but it was all taken away because of you!" I looked at Jangelius like a scolded puppy would look at his master.  
  
"What? How did I get it taken a way? It's your fault! I didn't bring me back now, did I? You did. You caused all your losses." Jangelius hissed.  
  
"So I did... But you put yourself out in the open. Right where Sloth could find you."  
  
"I was trying to help you," I said shakily, the anger in my voice growing, "I didn't want to lose the only friend I had." Jangelius looked shocked.  
  
"You-You were trying to help me?" I nodded.  
  
"Is that so bad? All I was worried about was keeping you here with me. I don't want to lose you, father." Angel stood silently and I turned to leave.  
  
"I didn't know.." A low murmur came from behind me, "I am sorry. I shouldn't blame my problems on you." I turned back to face Jangelius.  
  
"It's alright Jangelius," I said and spread my wings, "Now I must save Phelios."  
  
"It Angel," He said shortly, "and I am afraid that I cannot allow you to do that." I turned, only to get a fist in my face. Jangel-er Angel could pack a pretty hard punch. I was out cold before I even had the chance to retaliate. 


	8. Friend to Foe

Disclaimer: I'm going to stop these. I think ya'll figured out I don't own anything about Neo.  
  
TurquoisePhoenix- Thankies for the review. As for the name thing, I tried to remember to use Jangelius, but forgot a bit. Heh... I'm just so used to calling him Angel.  
  
Tis the full Friend to Foe chapter! I hope you enjoy. Please R&R!  
  
[Friend to Foe]  
  
"If anything happens to him, you will be beyond sorry!" I growled as I watched Angel pace in front of my small uncomfortable cell. Angel looked at me for a moment then turned away. "Say something!" I demanded, "Tell me why you let him take Phelios. Tell me!" A tear threatened to run down my cheek, but I wiped it away absently.  
  
"I cannot say," Angel left the room. I threw the tray of vermin I was served at his disappearing form.  
  
"Damn it Angel! Get back here and face me like a man! Jangelius would have never walked away from a fight, nor capture his enemies and force them to live in cages." I shouted, knowing only the air heard me, "Let me out! I have to save him..." I gave up, realizing my pleas were useless.  
  
I couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard I tried. Angel still hadn't returned from that morning and I was beginning to think he left me to die.  
  
"It's Sloth." I looked up, Angel was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, "He told me I could stay if I captured you." I growled.  
  
"Traitor!" Angel shook his head.  
  
"I am sorry, but I have been working on this experiment far to long to throw it away on..."  
  
"Your son?" I finished for him, "So you're saying that some experiment is far more important then your only child." I slouched against the side of my cage, "Pf... What kind of a dad are you anyway." Angel shook his head.  
  
"I know you are my son, but I won't give up. The tests are starting to work."  
  
"I know. Two of your successful experiments escaped over the past few days." Angel looked shocked.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Two of your experiment escaped," I wanted to stand so I could be at eye level with him, but the cage stopped me, "The one helped me, the other had gotten out the day before."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me early?" Angel demanded.  
  
"You weren't here to tell!" I growled, "Remember you left before I could even ask you anything?" He nodded.  
  
"I do remember," he laughed, "But you could have caught my attention if you said something about it!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You do realize we were through this type of argument before..." Angel shook his head.  
  
"I don't remember." It was easy to tell he was lying, but I played along.  
  
"When you attacked me," I said shortly, "When you accused me of getting you kicked out of Sloth's lab. Remember now?" He nodded slightly.  
  
"My memory is beginning to clear up," he said, "And what type of argument was that?" I growled.  
  
"The what if kind! You say I did something and then I say you could have done something to prevent it and then you say that it's still entirely my fault!" Angel laughed, seeing the anger build up inside me. He walked up to my cage and kneeled in front of it.  
  
"Is the old Jangelius shining through?" he asked, "Is he? I want you to be the first to see the true Jangelius!" I glared at him.  
  
"You'll never be anything like the Jangelius I once knew." He looked hurt.  
  
"I suppose I will just have to prove you wrong then, won't I?" he asked, a smirk slowly made its way on to his face. 


	9. Rescued

Sorry this chapter is so short. Please R&R anyway –stupid grin-  
  
[Rescued]  
  
Just then, someone burst through the only window in the room, sending glass- -and sunlight--everywhere. I tried to shield myself, but couldn't. The sunlight was getting closer and I couldn't run. Angel had run out of the room as the glass shattered, leaving his only son to die.  
  
"Hey Bud!" a familiar voice said. It was full of cheer, so it was obviously...  
  
"Jounouchii!" I shouted, "Get me a cover or something!" He threw a cloak over my tiny cage and managed to push it into the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, "I want to get some breakfast for us the other day and when I can back, you were gone!"  
  
"I'm sorry," I said, "I thought you left me there. And I wouldn't have eaten what you brought anyway."  
  
"Why not?" Jounouchii asked, looking sad. I sighed.  
  
"Because I..." I paused, "Am a vampire." Jounouchii looked shocked.  
  
"Really? Wow!" Jounouchii grinned stupidly, "I've always wanted to meet a vampire!" I looked at him as if he were stupid (which I rather think he is!).  
  
"Do you even know what vampires do?" Jounouchii paused and looked at me, shaking his head.  
  
"Not really..." I sighed.  
  
"You really don't get it do you?" I asked watching him, "If I wanted to, I could take you down right now and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it!"  
  
"Beat you ya couldn't!" He hissed playfully. I growled.  
  
"Let me out and I will show you." Jounouchii carefully unlocked the door to my small space. I lunged at him, pinning him to the floor. I neared my sharpened teeth to his neck, debating whether or not to show him my true power. Fear filled his eyes.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I believe you, now please, please, let me go!" He begged. I stood and pulled him up off the ground.  
  
"Help me," I said shortly, "Help me find a friend, will you?" Jounouchii nodded, not wanting to have to face me again.  
  
"I will help," he said softly.  
  
"Thank you," I said, nodding my thanks. 


	10. Learning About the Past

This chapter gives you a look into Jounouchii and Angel's pasts somewhat. The end was rather hard to write. Hehe..  
  
[Learning about the past]  
  
Finding Sloth would prove to be a difficult task, as he knows I will be looking for him, which meant he wouldn't be returning back to Golgre anytime soon. I had to spend the day in Phelios's cave. Jounouchii took this time to ask a bit about myself.  
  
"What happened to you before you were captured?" He asked, standing in the sunlight, so I wouldn't go after him. I shrugged.  
  
"I hardly remember," I said, "After all, it was over 120 years ago." Jounouchii's mouth dropped open.  
  
"You're... You're that old!" He bounced over to me, "You only look to be 12!" I nodded.  
  
"That's because I am," I responded, "I was turned at the age of 12 and kept my body from that age."  
  
"I see," Jounouchii said as he studied me, looking for any signs of aging. I glared at him.  
  
"You best get back in the light if you want to live another day!" I hissed. Jounouchii quickly took his place among the sunlit spot on the floor.  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" He muttered quickly, "Now, can I hear what you remember?" I nodded.  
  
"Certainly," I paused, unsure of where to begin, "My parents and I had lived in Faerieland. Even though I was only twelve at the time, I remember because it was too cute and fluffy for me.  
  
"Anywho, one day they sent my out to take mum's overdue library books back. Of course, I had to pay the fine, so I made a quick stop at the bank. I didn't notice, but someone had been following me.  
  
"When I got to the library, I dropped the books into the slot on the door along with an envelope that contained the money owned. I never made it back home because the person who had been following me jumped me from behind. I tried to scream, but he easily muffled my cries."  
  
"Oh... So your parents could very well still be alive and looking for you?" Jounouchii interrupted. I shook my head.  
  
"I highly doubt it," I spat, "I was just their lackey. Never once did they treat me like their son." Jounouchii nodded slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered, "I won't bring up the subject again." I shook my head.  
  
"No, no. It's quite alright." Jounouchii looked at me.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Would you like to hear more?" I merely asked as Jounouchii moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He wasn't in the sunlight anymore, and also was within reach of me. He didn't seem to care and motioned for me to continue.  
  
"When I awoke, I didn't know where I was anymore. It was hard to breathe because the air was so thin. I got used to it after awhile and took some time to survey my surroundings. I was in a large room that was filled with cages. The cages contained neopets of all sizes, colors, and species, most were sleeping or whimpering pitifully, bruises covered their scrawny bodies," Joey blinked like he hadn't seen anything like it before.  
  
"I was in a small room," He said cautious whisper, "There were only about twenty of us in there. Kanu was there too." I nodded and allowed him to continue, "We were all so happy and well taken care of. We even got to go out and play."  
  
"Strange," I muttered, "Maybe they thought you all had some interesting thing about you?" Jounouchii's mind began to wander. I could tell by the way he began spacing out. My thoughts began to wander as well.  
  
"I got it!" Jounouchii shouted suddenly then quickly covered his mouth. I laughed slightly at his antics.  
  
"What have you got?"  
  
"I have the answer," He said and stood, "Maybe they were seeing what worked better, you know? The group that was mistreated or the ones that were well taken care of!" Jounouchii grinned at his burst of genius. I forced a small smile on to my face and muttered words I'd never thought of saying in Jounouchii's presence.  
  
"You're brilliant." 


	11. Beginning the Search

Believe it or not, this chapter was the hardest to write by far. I'm unsure whether to continue the chapter or begin a new one. Please give me your opinions. Thanks.  
  
[Beginning the Search]  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Jounouchii asked as I hurried from the small cave. I searched for an answer, but could find nothing, as I didn't know what I was doing myself. I know I had to find Phelios before something happened to him, but I also wanted to foil Sloth and Angel's plans. It was just a matter of where to begin...  
  
I stopped suddenly, causing Jounouchii to walk into me due to his lack of attention. He lost his balance and fell to the ground.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Jounouchii asked as he stood and brushed himself off. I told him to hush and inhaled the air deeply. Sloth. There was no mistaking his filthy stench in the air, and better yet, he had just passed through.  
  
"This way!" I whispered sharply in Jounouchii's direction and took off in another. He followed, utterly confused and slightly frightened. After tracking Sloth for about an hour, Jounouchii broke the silence between us.  
  
"What are we doing? Have you gone mad?" I turned to face him.  
  
"I could smell Sloth. He was there." Jounouchii nodded.  
  
"Then why couldn't I?" I shrugged and continued walking.  
  
"I have a better sense of smell I guess." Jounouchii continued after me.  
  
"I see..." he paused, "It's the whole vampire thing... Isn't it?" I nodded.  
  
"Now no more questions. We must find them." Jounouchii continued along, cautious not to make a sound.  
  
"Darn it," I muttered faintly. We had reached a river, and by the looks of it Sloth used it as a means of transportation. His scent lingered faintly in the air, but not enough to determine which way he had gone.  
  
"What?" Jounouchii asked, conquering his fear of speaking.  
  
"He used the river," I pointed out, "He went for a swim and that decreases his scent greatly."  
  
"Oh... I see," Jounouchii said even though he was totally clueless. 


	12. Parting Ways

This is the second to last chapter of this fic. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Parting ways**

"So what are we going to do now?" Jounouchii asked as I hurried from the

small cave. I searched for an answer, but could find nothing, as I didn't

know what to do myself. I knew I had to find Phelios before something

happened to him, but I also wanted to foil Sloth and Angel's plans. It was

just a matter of where to begin...

I stopped suddenly, causing Jounouchii to walk into me due to his lack of

attention. He lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Why'd you stop?" Jounouchii asked as he stood and brushed himself off. I

told him to hush and inhaled the air deeply. Sloth. There was no mistaking

his filthy stench in the air, and better yet, he had just passed through.

"This way!" I whispered sharply in Jounouchii's direction and took off in

another. He followed, utterly confused and slightly frightened. After

tracking Sloth for about an hour, Jounouchii broke the silence between us.

"What are we doing? Have you gone mad?" I turned to face him.

"I can smell Sloth. He came this way.² Jounouchii nodded.

"Then why couldn't I?" I shrugged and continued walking.

"I have a better sense of smell I guess." Jounouchii continued after me.

"I see..." he paused, "It's the whole vampire thing... Isn't it?" I nodded.

"Now no more questions. We must find them." Jounouchii continued along,

cautious not to make a sound.

"Darn it," I muttered faintly. We had reached a river, and by the looks of

it Sloth used it as a means of transportation. His scent lingered faintly in

the air, but not enough to determine which way he had gone.

"What?" Jounouchii asked, conquering his fear of speaking.

"He used the river," I pointed out, "He went for a swim and that decreases

his scent greatly."

"Oh... I see," Jounouchii said even though he was totally clueless. I

muttered a few colorful words and turned to Jounouchii.

³We¹ll have to split up,² I stated pointing in a direction, ³You go that way

and I will go this way.² I started to walk away, but Jounouchii stopped me.

³What if I meet up with Sloth? You know what a big fat chicken I can be!² I

sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. If Jounouchii was to run into Sloth

­ and with our luck, that¹s what would happen -- he would be scared stiff.

³I get your point,² I muttered and quickly though of an alternative. ³Here¹s

what well do, we will split ways and if you run into Sloth, whistle,² I

paused a moment, ³You do know how to whistle right?² Jounouchii nodded.

³Of course I do!² he pouted slightly, ³I¹m not that dumb.²

³Then let¹s go,² I turned in the direction I had chosen and Jounouchii went

in the other.

* * *

I don't know why some of the qutation marks are number o.O; Sorry, but I'm too lazy to fix it XD


	13. Afraid now?

Once again, the quotation marks are numbers and it's making me mad -.-; Maybe I shouldn't type this at school anymore. And guess what??

It's the last chapter!!

**Afraid now?**

A high-pitched, desperate whistle broke the uneasy silence. /Lucky you,

Jounouchii, I knew you¹d find him first,/ I thought as I quickly changed my

path.

When I found Jounouchii, he was huddled at the base of a tree. His once

brilliant emerald green skin was now dull and dreary as if the color had

been drained. ³Jounouchii,² I gently shook his crumpled form, ³Jounouchii,

you in there? Say something if you can hear me.² Jounouchii turned to look

at me, his eyes widened in fear. He rose slowly and I allowed him to lean on

me for support.

³They¹re all deadŠ² His whisper barely reached me, and I was able to hear

anything, no matter how soft. I raised an eyebrow in question and Jounouchii

shakily waved a hand in the direction in front of him. I left Jounouchii¹s

side and walked up the small hill slowly. What was on the other side was a

shock, even to me.

It was much worse then the massive grave on Golgre. There, there was no

blood, and here, that¹s all there was. Bodies lay in a pool of blood, most

unrecognizable. Limbs of those bodies were scattered around the pool, but a

few had been arranged to spell out "Afraid now?"

Jounouchii had somehow found his feet and made his way over to me. He once

again scanned the scene and would have toppled over if I hadn¹t caught him.

³I can¹t believe this is the work of SlothŠ² I muttered slowly. Jounouchii

gulped, his eyes widened yet again in fear.

³And I don¹t think he¹s finished yet!² I looked up from the carnage and

found myself looking directly into Sloth¹s fiery gaze. The smug grin was

unmistakable, showing he had no remorse for what he had done.

³I never thought you could be so heartless!² I hissed. The smirk on his face

grew larger.

³I didn¹t tell you everything, Dusell,² Sloth laughed slightly, ³You thought

your father had left Golgre as well, but he did not. Jangelius stayed.

This,² he motioned to the mess before us, ³is his work.²

³NoŠ My father would not lie to me!² I shouted bitterly.

³You know so little boy,² Sloth shook his head, ³Your father is a vampire.

He is the heartless creature here, not me.² It was my turn to smirk.

³You know very little as well. Jangelius has a soul, I am the one who has

none.² Jounouchii twitched slightly, becoming uncomfortable with the

situation. Sloth frowned slightly.

³I know more then you think. Jangelius has lost his soul, the one thing that

kept him from killing,² Sloth stated matter-of-factly, ³His soul cannot be

restored.²

³Don¹t listen to him!² A muffled cry came from behind Sloth. I quirked an

eyebrow and glared at Sloth.

³Step aside.² Sweat started to form on Sloth¹s forehead. He slowly moved so

I had a clear view of who was behind him. ³Father?²

Jangelius was sitting there against a tree, his hands and feet bound

together by chains. The cloth that had been around his mouth was now around

his neck. I assume by moving around, he managed to get it off.

³I was resting and he knocked me out and tied me up. When I awoke, I was

here›this mess was here as well,² Jangelius explained. Jounouchii was now

shifting his gaze slowly between the three of us.

³So you had nothing to do with this?² I asked quietly.

³Nothing,² Jangelius shook his head, ³The soul he claims I Œlost¹ causes

this to sicken me. All these innocent peopleŠdead.² Sloth hissed angrily and

backhanded Jangelius across the face. He growled loudly, bearing his fangs.

³How dare you! You are the one who caused this carnage. You are the one

behind all of this!² Sloth hissed through clenched teeth, ³If you hadn¹t

turned Dusell into what he is, none of this would have happened!!²

Jangelius¹ gaze shifted to the ground.

³Maybe not,² his head snapped up, flames flickering in his eyes, ³But I did

what I did because he is my son! I could not just kill him and let him stay

dead. I wanted to teach him all the ways of the vampires, make sure that he

would be one of the most feared in all NeopiaŠ But silly me, I got myself a

soul the next night.

³So he had to learn on his own,² Jangelius smiles, ³And I see he has done

well, but I am no longer what I was and wish that I could take it all back.

I would have let Dusell rest in peace if I had known it would have cost me

my freedom.² I stared at my father.

³I¹m not all that you think I am,² I quickly grabbed Jounouchii by the

throat and held him up, ³This is a mortal, he helped me save you. I let him

live even before he agreed to help. I am not as cold hearted as you make me

out to be.² Jounouchii¹s eyes were full of fear, I tossed him to the ground

and glared at Jangelius, ³I would never have been just like you, even if you

didn¹t gain a soul, I¹m not as selfish as the two of you.

³You changed me because you wanted an assistant in your crimes, someone just

as diabolic as you,² My gaze shifted to Sloth, ³And you, you just wanted to

use us as your lackeys and then stab us in the backs. You may have been dumb

enough to believe I would follow in your footsteps, but you were wrong, oh

so wrong.² Jounouchii began scooting away, so I turned to see why. Phelios

was lying there, his chest slowly raising and falling with every breath.

³PheliosŠ² I rushed to him and kneeled by his side. Jounouchii watched

quietly. Sloth let out an evil laugh and Jangelius just sat there, waiting.

A fire burned within me. I lunged at Sloth, grabbing him by the throat.

³YouŠ you killed Phelios!² My grip tightened and Sloth began to gasp for

air.

³Dusell,² Jounouchii said softly, placing his hand on my shoulder, ³We can

still save Phelios, but we have to be quick.² I dropped Sloth as soon as

those words reached my ears. Jounouchii had Phelios cradled in his arms,

wings spread, ready to get Phelios to safety. I nodded and looked at Sloth,

a fierce look in my eyes.

³I will be back for you.²

THE END!!

There will possibly be a sequel... Not entirely sure. I have to work on my FFX story now, so that will be put on hold for now. But it will be told in Joey's POV, or something, not Dus's.

Hope you liked it .;


End file.
